Happy Birthday Indeed
by Epeefencer
Summary: AU A different look at what might have happened when Ginny went to give Harry his birthday present before Bill's and Fleur's wedding. I know many others have done this story but I wanted to give my take on what could have happened. If there is enough interest I may post a follow up chapter about what happens afterwards.


**Happy Birthday, Indeed**

Harry followed his former girlfriend into her bedroom, fortunately Hermione prevented Ron from following by grabbing him by the elbow and pulling him up the stairs.

Ginny halted and motioned for Harry to keep quiet and listened closely at the door. She waited until she heard her brother's and Hermione's footsteps fade before she grabbed Harry's hand and hauled him out the door, closing it behind her softly.

When Harry went to ask her what she was doing, she once more motioned him to keep quiet. Listening carefully, she began to lead him up the stairs, walking softly and avoiding the steps that she knew made noise when stepped on, making sure Harry did the same.

Harry was really curious now but he knew he'd just have to wait till Ginny would give him an explanation of what she was doing.

She stopped on the landing one floor above where her room was, glanced around and then led him a short way down the hall to a door that Harry didn't even known was there.

She glanced around one last time before slowly opening the door and dragged him inside.

Harry was surprised to find them in a small closet and he wondered what Ginny was up to. She smiled and pushed a bunch of old coats on hangers to one side and then she reached down and felt along side an old trunk resting against the back wall. Harry saw her grin at him when he heard a soft click.

Ginny grabbed the opposite side of the trunk and with a strong pull, twisted it out of the way. Behind where the trunk had sat was a small opening, just large enough for them to get through if they crawled on their hands and knees.

She motioned him to follow her as she knelt down and crawled forward. Harry found himself watching her pert bum wiggle as she crawled and he had to take a deep calming breath before he could bring himself to follow.

Once inside he found them in a small space that was about four foot wide, seven feet long and about four and a half to five feet tall. Glancing around he saw all sorts of decorations that he associated with a young girl. Along the one wall was a child's play cooker and cabinets and several small book cases. The far wall from the entrance actually had a small window that looked out over the back garden. The wall opposite the cooker, had a small rod on which hung a variety of small dresses and costumes, everything from a Mermaid to a Princess.

There were also several posters and hand drawn pictures. Harry wasn't surprised to see one of a unicorn and he was only slightly surprised to see an earlier version of the Holyhead Harpies poster that hung in her bedroom.

What made him smile the most was the Harry Potter poster and several hand drawn pictures that were obviously of him, or at least how a very young Ginny had envisioned him.

He glanced at her and she shrugged and gave him a slightly apologetic look.

Drawing her wand, she cast a couple of spells, before she turned back to him and smiled. "We can talk now," she said with a satisfied look.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around.

Ginny sighed, looking around too. She gave him a small smile, obviously reminiscing about the past.

"This is my secret place," she said softly. "Bill made it for me when I was about six. The Twins had really been giving me a hard time and finally made me cry. Mum was busy and asked Bill to take care of me while she gave the twins a piece of her mind."

She gave a soft chuckle. "If I remember correctly they had a hard time sitting down to dinner that night."

Ginny shifted and sat next to Harry, her eyes taking in a number of things in the small space.

Harry's gaze followed Ginny's and he looked at a small simple crown or tiara that had a small stick with a sparkle covered star fastened to the end. Then to a small stuffed dragon and finally a small hand-made doll.

When he looked closely at the doll, he noticed it had green buttons for eyes, black yarn for hair and a zigzag, lightening bolt line drawn in ink on its forehead.

He couldn't help smile when he realized it was a small replica of him.

Ginny grabbed it and pulled it into her lap, chuckling softly. "I guess you're wondering about this?" she asked with a small smile.

"Only if you want to tell me," Harry replied giving her a warm look.

"Mum made him for me for my fifth birthday," she said with a grin. "Needless to say, I carried him with me almost everywhere I went for many years."

Harry gently took the doll from Ginny's hands and looked at it carefully. He noticed Ginny eyeing him worriedly so he smiled at her. "I find that rather sweet," he said softly, his eyes glowing warmly.

Ginny took the doll back and stared at it for a second. "We had wonderful tea parties all the time," she said quietly, obviously thinking back to her childhood.

Harry's smile took on a sad quality. "It's nice to think that at least he was having a good time," he said wistfully.

Ginny reached across and gave Harry's hand a squeeze, giving him a supportive smile.

She sighed and set the Harry doll aside. "This isn't why I brought you here," she said nervously.

"Just why did you bring me here?" Harry asked.

"So we wouldn't be interrupted when I did this," Ginny whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

At first Harry was taken by surprise but then as Ginny's kiss persisted, he began to return it with equal fervour.

Ginny's hands began to roam to places that they had never ventured before. Harry pulled back in shock, staring deep into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes and found them ablaze with passion and determination.

He looked at her questioningly.

Ginny stared into his eyes. "I want this more than anything," she whispered fiercely.

Seeing she wouldn't be denied, Harry nodded and pulled her back in to his body in a crushing kiss.

His hands began to roam as much as hers and soon clothing began to be shed.

Harry gasped as Ginny pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her naked chest to his view. "You're not wearing a bra," he said in shock.

Ginny gave him an exasperated look, clearly saying, "No shite, Sherlock," before she reached for the hem of his shirt and began to remove it. Because they were in a fairly cramped place, he had to help her finally get it off.

As soon as it was gone, Ginny crushed herself back against him, kissing him deeply, further fuelling the fire that was enveloping them.

Harry loved feeling Ginny's pert breasts against his chest, her nipples hard as diamonds, stimulating his own as they rubbed together.

Finally having enough of that, he wanted to see, touch and taste the little points of delight and he laid her back on the pillows that were spread on the floor.

Ginny eyed him smokily, a smile dancing on her lips as she lay their waiting for him to join her.

Harry paused for a moment, feasting his eyes on Ginny's treasures, before he laid down with her and took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Ginny arched her back, forcing her breast tighter against Harry's hot, clinging mouth, sending such exquisite pleasure rocketing through her body.

She moaned deeply, loving what he was doing but she found she wanted even more.

Harry switched breasts, lavishing her other breast and nipple just as he had the first, this time taking the breast his mouth had just left into his hand and he massaged it and rolled the nipple between his fingers, adding to the pleasure he was giving the woman he loved.

Ginny was moaning continuously, running her hands through his unruly raven coloured hair. She'd never felt anything so wonderful and she didn't want it to stop.

She felt a growing warmth and wetness down between her legs and she felt a deep aching want inside of her nether region.

"Harry," she moaned, "Please touch me."

Harry was confused for a moment, figuring he was doing a pretty damn good job of touching her already.

Then Ginny thrust up with her pelvis and he felt the hot dampness down below and what she was asking for finally filtered through his hormone fogged brain.

He sat up and with Ginny's help he was able to pull down her shorts and knickers, exposing her most intimate place to him.

As beautiful as he found her breasts, there was something more alluring about her centre, now visible for the first time.

Her red pubic hair was rather sparse, exposing her swollen nether lips for him to see. He couldn't believe how wet she was, to the point that her pubic hair was plastered to her skin.

Ginny found herself blushing as Harry stared at her most private place and it wasn't until he moaned and dropped his head down and kissed her there that she knew he wasn't put off by the sight of the sweet nectar dripping out of her.

If what he had been doing to her breasts felt wonderful, what his hot mouth and tongue were doing to her centre was a thousand times better. She groaned as she thrust her hips up trying to increase the pleasure she was experiencing.

Harry added a finger to his explorations and discovered her engorged nub, now protruding from its hood.

Ginny gasped when Harry touched her nub, her pleasure increasing ten fold and she moaned loudly, letting him know she approved of what he was doing.

Harry was forced to grab her arse cheeks to keep from losing touch with Ginny due to her writhing. Unable to use his finger, he made sure he used his mouth to keep lavishing attention on her nub as well as her dripping slit.

Ginny felt a pressure growing inside of her, the likes of which she'd never experienced before. Just when she thought she'd lose her mind, the pressure released in an explosion of pleasure that ripped through her body.

She saw splashes of colour dancing on the inside of her eyelids as a fiery sensation rocketed through her but instead of burning, it added more pleasure to what she was already feeling.

She screamed out Harry's name, lost to everything but what she was feeling from Harry's ministrations.

Harry felt Ginny tensing but he was still taken by surprise when she suddenly thrust her hips up so forcefully that he felt his head being pushed back and he heard her screaming his name.

Ginny collapsed back, breathing raggedly and though she felt as limp as a rag doll, she felt a deep aching need down in her centre and she knew she was ready for more, much more.

Fighting the fatigue she felt in her limbs, she pushed Harry onto his back and began to tug at his shorts.

Harry raised his arse and helped Ginny remove his shorts and boxers, finally kicking them off his feet, leaving him nude.

Ginny smiled hungrily at Harry's already hard member and she reached out and gently wrapped her hand around it, stroking it softly.

Harry groaned in appreciation, feeling Ginny's soft hand touching him right where he had dreamed about.

Ginny's eyes briefly darted to Harry's and she smiled seductively before she knelt down and guided him into her hot, wet mouth.

Harry's eyes fluttered shut and he shuddered as he felt Ginny's mouth engulf his throbbing manhood. It was better than he had ever imagined and he moaned deeply at the wonderful sensations he was feeling.

"Oh Godric, Ginny, keep doing that," Harry softly urged her, reaching down and stroking his hand through her silky, fiery hair.

Ginny was able to get about half of Harry's considerable length into her mouth and the top of her throat but that was all as she felt herself starting to gag if she tried to fit any more.

Instead she began to slowly bob her head up and down, keeping her lips tight around his shaft, something he certainly seemed to be enjoying if the noises he was making were any indication to the beautiful young woman.

Ginny shifted her position slightly so she could take the weight of her one hand and arm that she was using to support herself. Once freed, she slipped her hand down and began to massage his bollocks, adding to his pleasure once she figured out she had to treat them tenderly.

Though it was difficult with the wonderful things Ginny was doing to him, he realized that she was sitting near his chest and laying down over his body to have her mouth where it was.

This allowed him to reach around her hip and begin to massage her arse cheeks, even going so far as slip his hand between her legs and play with her slit, which was once again dripping wet.

The fiery redhead gasped, almost chocking on Harry's throbbing manhood, when she felt the end of his fingers playing at the entrance to her centre. It increased the deep aching feeling she was experiencing and she knew the only way to satisfy that ache was to have him inside of her.

Somewhat reluctantly, Ginny sat up, withdrawing Harry's rock hard member from her mouth and replaced it with her hand, which she used to start stroking him once again.

Harry whimpered in protest at feeling the loss of her hot mouth.

Ginny smiled softly at hearing his whimper but she was sure he'd change his tune quite quickly.

"Harry, I want you to make love to me," she whispered.

Harry's eyes snapped open, looking at her like he didn't believe what he had just heard.

"You sure?" he asked softly.

"Very sure," she whispered in reply.

Harry sat up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly, at least at first.

Ginny accepted his tender kiss but soon the deep ache inside made her increase the passion in her kiss, fuelling Harry's desire for her.

Without breaking their kiss, Harry turned Ginny and gently laid her on the floor. Keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her head and mouth pressed to his, he let his other hand begin to run down her smooth, hot, silky skin, paying particular attention to her breasts before moving on, down to her aching centre.

Harry's hand touching her only increased the ache deep inside of her and she broke off the kiss, moaning "I want you inside me."

Harry let instinct guide him as he positioned himself between Ginny's legs.

Ginny ran her one hand up through Harry's hair, bringing his lips back to hers and as she kissed him deeply, she reached down and took hold of his throbbing member, lining it up with her virginal opening.

Harry moaned as he felt the tip of his manhood being enveloped by the hot, wet entrance to her womanhood. The tip was only in a little when he felt the resistance of her maidenhead.

He paused a moment trying to consider the best way to proceed but Ginny was having none of that. She reached down with both hands and grabbed his arse cheeks and pulled hard as she thrust her hips forward, forever removing the obstruction to her hot velvety tunnel.

Her action drove Harry about half way inside, causing her to gasp lowly at the pain she felt as her virginity disappeared.

Harry froze, knowing he had hurt her but after a moment to let her adjust to having him inside her, Ginny began to slowly thrust her hips forward, driving him deeper inside.

Harry moaned into her throat as he felt himself being enveloped further by her hot, wet, slick sheath and he began to make small thrusts, aiding Ginny in fully seating him inside of her.

Slowly at first, they rocked together, establishing a rhythm before Harry began to thrust more vigorously.

Ginny's minor discomfort disappeared as Harry began to thrust in and out of her and she moaned appreciatively as waves of pleasure rippled through her, beginning to satisfy the ache she had been feeling deep inside.

Harry couldn't believe how wonderful it felt as Ginny's velvety tunnel clung to his manhood with her hot, slick wetness.

Ginny was in heaven. While she had loved what Harry had done to her with his mouth and fingers and it had been more intense, she found she preferred what they were now experiencing.

Not only did she love having Harry inside of her and found it more fulfilling. She loved having him laying on top of her, the warm feeling caused by their skin to skin contact, the way he was holding her, kissing her, even the wonderful added pleasure she was experiencing as his chest rubbed her breasts and nipples as he thrust in and out. It was more all encompassing, more complete and she knew she never wanted to share that with anyone else.

She grabbed his arse tighter and wrapped her legs around his, wanting him even deeper, closer as if they'd never separate again.

Harry felt Ginny shift slightly, wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in even tighter, deeper and he felt his pleasure increasing with the slight angle change. Beyond his pleasure he found his love for her growing and he knew there would never be anyone but Ginny for him.

Spurred on by her actions, he began to increase the speed of pounding his hard manhood into her, causing more pleasure for both of them. He felt his bollocks tightening and a pressure growing in his groin, letting him know he wasn't going to last much longer.

Ginny felt Harry increase his speed and there was an urgency that she hadn't felt before and she knew he was going to cum soon. This fuelled her own desire and she felt the pressure growing inside and she knew she was as close as he was to gaining their release.

Ginny moaned deeply, feeling the pressure break loose, filling her with the most exquisite pleasure she had ever felt and she felt herself clamping down on his manhood, adding more to what she was experiencing.

Harry felt Ginny's sheath clamp down on his manhood as she found her release. Without really withdrawing, he thrust even deeper, Ginny's actions triggering his own release, filling her with his essence.

Ginny felt Harry's hot fluids filling her, adding a new level to the pleasure she was feeling and she moaned into his mouth as she gave herself over to what they were sharing.

Harry felt his manhood spasm one last time and he collapsed down on the love of his life, basking in the afterglow of their coupling.

Ginny sighed contentedly, her whole body tingling with the after-effects of their love making. She hugged Harry tightly to her body, hoping he felt as wonderful as she did.

She gave him a tender kiss, trying to let him know just how much she had enjoyed herself and how much she loved him.

Harry returned her kiss, feeling her love for him and he felt his own love for her growing even more, something he had thought impossible.

Their eyes opened and they stared into each others, each glowing with the love they had for one another.

Ginny smiled lovingly. "Happy Birthday," she whispered.

Harry kissed her tenderly, knowing that he'd just had the best birthday present he'd ever have in his life.

Harry felt her shift under him and he thought he might be too heavy for her, lying on her as he was. He began to try and roll off of her but she tightened her grip on him with her arms and legs, refusing to let him move.

Harry looked at her questioningly.

Ginny just smiled at him and gave a small thrust with her hips. "I thought we might have another go," she whispered seductively.

Harry felt his manhood throb inside of her and he began to thrust slowly into her receptive opening, thinking _"Happy Birthday Indeed,"_ before he lost himself in making love to her again.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A different look at how Harry's and Ginny's birthday kiss could have gone. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **If you did, please leave a review. I'll appreciate it.**


End file.
